The Letters
by DekuSylveon91
Summary: (please note that this IS meant to be a horror story and work is in progress.) Pennie left her old town because of a mysterious letter she got one day.As she still gets used to the town being inhabited by animals,she receives more mysterious letters and finds more of her friends dead. (contains blood,violence,etc)
1. The Love Letter

**_SUNDAY_**

Pennie browsed the empty house,making sure nothing was left behind. _Good,_ She thought, _everythings packed_.She had recived a mysterious letter just a few days ago,saying, _i Wili FiNd YoU,aNd YoU wIlL bE mInE._ The letter freaked her out,so she planned on moving to the farthest town away.She had just finished packing,and had already said goodbye.And now she just went to check if she had missed anything.Her boxses were already and the train station,waiting for her.Pennie walked out the doorway,and turned to look at her once-way house.She would miss this place.This house,her friends,this town...but she was leaving for her own safety.When she said goodbye,everyone asked her why she was leaving.She said,"I just need a fresh start,"and said nothing about the letter,fearing they would say its a silly reason to leave,and it was probally just a joke.But when she saw what looked like blood,on the letter,she wasnt gonna stay and take her chanceses.She walked to the train station,and looked back on everything she was about to lose."Train'll be here any minute!"Shouted the man aat the desk.Pennie nodded meekly,giving off a weak,fake smile to him.She felt sick,having to leave it all behind.Soon,it pulled into the sation,and Pennie boarded the train.

 ** _MONDAY_**

She didnt know how,but Pennie somehow became mayor of a small town named Harvest Village.It was called that because it was rich with crops,fruit,plants,and life!Her secretary was a dog named Isabelle.She was kind,nice,sweet,and cute!She was **_SOOOOOOOOOOOO_** FLUFFY!Today,After unpacking,she decsided to take a walk around town.There was not many people around,but soon she spotted somthing.Pennie saw a little girl wearing a cat hood,reaching up for a peach in a tree,but she couldnt reach it.She walked over to the tree and plucked a peach,and held it in her palm,waiting for her to take it.Soon,after a bit of hesitation,the little girl took the peach,and let a sweet,"Thanks!"Pennie started turning towards the girl."No probl-"She was now facing the girl,frozen in shock.The girl was actually a **CAT**.Pennie shot back,landing on her butt."GAH!!!"The cat girl turned her head in confusion and walked up to her."Is everything alright?"Pennie scooted away."Y-Yeah..."The girl got closer."Are you sure?Youre acting scared of me."To tell the truth,Pennie was shocked.In her old town,there hadnt been any walking talking animals. _Wait..._ ,She thought, _I swear the Train Station man DID look like a monkey..._ "Uh...just to let you know...there wasnt any animals in my old town...heheh..."She gave a nervous giggle.The cat girl reached her hand down for her.Pennie nervously took it,and had the cat girl pull her up while saying,"So youre the mayor!Well,hi Mrs.Mayor!Im Roise!"

Pennie spent most of the day with Roise,who helped her meet the residents and the secretary.Her secretary was a dog named Isabelle.She was kind,nice,sweet,and cute!She was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FLUFFY!Now,finally in her house,she took the time to look at it.It was smaller than her last house,so she couldnt fit in all her things.But it was good enough.She walked over to her hammock and climbed in. _Free at last..._ She thought.She was finally free of the mysterious person who claimed they would hunt her down.

 **TUSDAY**

Pennie sat up in her hammock and streched.She hopped out of her hammock and went to her mailbox on the other side of her pink door.The sun gleamed,making the blue mailbox glimmer the diamonds in the sun.Pennie reached her hand to the mailbox door,and stuck her hand in,feeling around for any mail.About to remove her hand from inside the mailbox,she felt somthing.She pulled out a blood red envelope with golden letters,spelling out, _PENNIE_.Trembling,she lifted the flap and pulled out the letter.It was a folded peice of paper,that looked like ivory.She unfolded it and read it;"Pennie,dear Pennie...I know where you are.You think running away will stop me?Im watching you,and I will alway be.I will be near you where ever you go.Remember,Pennie...for every one love is a new bloated corpes I will make just for you."


	2. The Death Letter

**THURSDAY**

Pennie looked at the papers carefully."So Mayor...have you decided on your first project?"She looked up.Isabelle was infront of her desk,looking down at the papers."Not yet."Pennie said as she traced her finger over the votes on how many people wanted each item."I think ill take...this one!"She said as she slammed her finger down on the paper for a Flower Clock.Isabelle picked up the paper and scanned it over,then made a small gasp."M-Mayor,did you even read how much you need to build this!?"Pennie put her hands behind her head and leaned back in her chair."No."She said,"How much."Isabelle sighed and held the paper out for her to see.She scanned the paper from top to bottom till she found how much money it would take to build."Lets see...it-"Pennies jaw nearly dropped and her eyes widened.She snatched the paper from Isabelles hands and looked closer.Yep.It wa right."87,000 BELLS!?I BARELY HAVE 1,000!"She screamed.How was she gonna get the money?Isabelle was touching her fingers togather nevously as Pennie looked up at her."W-Well I g-guess we h-have t-to pick a-another p-project then...heheh..."Isabelle stamered.Pennies eyes narowed."What,did you do."She said in a cold voice."Are you seriously buying all those flowers in the clock?"Isabelle nodded slowly.Pennie slamed her hand against her face."Isabelle...we can just PICK,the flowers.""But that'll be too-""I dont wanna her it Isabelle,or im using the money Town Hall owns to build it."Isabelle shivered,but her frown quickly turned into a nervous smile."Great Mayor!L-Lets go find a place to build it,and then ill immediately call the builders about the price drop w-when thats done!"She said.Pennie could easly pick out the nervousness in her voice.

"PENNIEEEEEEEEE!"Called an energetic voice.Pennie turned around just as Roise lunged at her,knocking them both to the ground."Gah..."Pennie grunted.Her back landed on stone.But Roise seemed fine.She was waving somthing around in her hand."Look what I got!~"She squelled,"FAN MAIL!!!"Pennie pushed Roise off."Thats nice,but-""And its from your _SENPAI_ " _Senpi?What the heck is she talking about!?_ "Well,heheh,youre his senpai."Roise giggled.She unfolded the letter."Shall I read it?""Please dont..."Pennie said quitely,but that didnt stop Roise.So ignoring her,she began to read."ahm- _Dear Roise,_

 _Rember the package that was for me,but was delivered to you?Yeah,well,I wanna thank you for bringing it to me.And also,you know the new mayor?Well,I keep seeing her walk by and I think shes really cute,but she hasnt noticed me yet.So,because you two are,like,best friend,I was woundering if you could introduce me to her?Thanks.P.S.I really like that new cat video you posted on Animal Tube._ (animal tube is you tube in this animal crossing world.just a notice.From,the writer.) _From you friend,Bob_."Roise looked up from the letter and at Pennie.She was clutching her head,face clearly saying she didnt know what to do."Now isnt that sweet?"Roise grinned.Suddenly she say Bob rush out from behind a tree,clearly embarrassed.Roise bolted after him,waving her hands in the air screaming,"BOOOOOB!COME HERE FOR A MOMENT!~"After a couple minutes,Roise came back,pushing Bob along infront of her.You could tell she mustve done somthing really dark,but despite that,she had a sweet smile...that still looked really dark."Mayor,meet Bob,my friend.Bob,meet Mayor,my other friend."She leaned towards Bobs ear and wispered,"Her named isnt Mayor.Its Pennie~"

 **SUNDAY**

After the events of Thursday,Pennie and Bob have been hanging out togather every day.She remembered what that letter said,but nothing bad seemed to happen to him yet...not until Sunday night.

Bob opened his mail box,for he didnt check it yet because he was hanging out with Pennie.There was a package,and nothing else. _Weird..._ ,He thought, _no letter,nor address or who its from..._ Bob took the package inside.He looked at the clock.12.00 P.M already? _Oh well._ Bob opened the package slowly.It opened,a huge boom was herd,and everything went black.

 **MONDAY**

Pennie thought she herd a loud boom last night coming from Bobs house,but it was probally just him cooking.He WAS a awful chef.She opened the door and opened the mail box.There was a red package,and another no adress mysterious letter.She unfolded the envolpe and pulled out the letter,and read the crimson piece of paper," _R.I.P. BOB.Pennieeeee...hes gone now!Hes out of our way!Burnt to a crisp...what a shame...but who cares?NOT US!As long as youre mine and im yours,we dont need him.And heres a piece of him...so you wont forget..._ " _What could that mean!?_ Pennie quickly unfolded the package.At the sight of it,she nearly past out.It was a ACTUAL HEART.She ran to where Bobs house was,her heart beating faster with every step.Bobs house was gone.She could see Bobs burnt body parts everywhere.All of tem,accept for a heart.


	3. HELP ME

**PENNIE**

 **PENNIE**

 **PENNIE**

 **PENNIE**

 **PENNIE**

 **PENNIE**

 **PENNIE**

 **PENNIE**

 **PENNIE PENNIE**

 **PENNIE PENNIE PENNIE**

 **PENNIE PENNIE PENNIE PENNIE**

 **LOVE**

 **ME**

 **LOVE**

 **ME**

 **WHY**

 **DO**

 **YOU**

 **KEEP**

 **HAVING**

 **PEOPLE**

 **FALL**

 **FOR**

 **YOU?**

 **IS**

 **IT**

 **CAUSE**

 **YOUR**

 **GLAMMER?**

 **YOUR**

 **CHARM?**

 **IM**

 **YOUR**

 **ONLY**

 **LOVE,**

 **THE**

 **ONLY**

 **ONE**

 **YOU**

 **SHOULD**

 **LOVE**

 **LOVE**

 **ME**

 **SEN**

 **PAI**

 **SEN**

 **PAI**

 **SEN**

 **PAI**

 **SEN**

 **PAI**

 **SENPAI**


End file.
